Expect the Unexpected
by teddyBearcookies
Summary: Ryoma a famous tennis player comess and visits his girlfriend for a one week vacation but after a few missed calls and a visit from a hospital and after a few months Sakuno free but has been kidnapped. Will Ryoma be able to save her? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! I'm super excited about this story XD I don't know if you're going to think if its good or not… Anywaaayyyy, hope y'all like it! And don't forget to review!**

Expect the Unexpected

**Prologue**

I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki, I'm 22 years old and I work as a secretary in a famous CEO. I dream of being the manager soon. I'm also pretty famous, well that's 'cause my boyfriend's Echizen Ryoma, one of the world's best tennis player. It was love at first sight, though paparazzi's mobbed me every time. But the mobbing got lesser as the months passed by, I'm happy about _that!_

I was crossing the road heading home from work. I was somewhere in the middle, when a car suddenly hit me, _hard._ I fell on the ground feeling dizzy, I put my hand on my dizzy head, I felt liquid I looked at my hand and saw that that liquid was blood. I went on my knees and stood up but went back on the ground when I felt sudden pain I grabbed my head and started screaming in pain.

"_Sakuuuuno! Here's your present!" a woman with brown locks handed me a present. I ripped it open and saw a package of painting equipment's, my face lit up._

"_Thanks, Mom! Dad!" I thanked them, "Can I paint something now?" I asked eagerly. They both chuckled and answered, "Of course! But, can you paint me and your dad?"_

"_Okay!" I replied and went to get my art isle and started painting my parents._

Ryoma's POV

I'm packing my things for my vacation for Japan, visiting my girlfriend. I can't wait, I miss her so much and her long soft hair of hers, I can't wait to hug her and kiss her when I get there! I'm so anxious; my flight is later tonight so I had to finish packing quick it's almost past 5.

I looked outside and saw the taxi waiting for me outside. I took my bag and went out the door and locked it, headed for the taxi. Went inside, and the airport I go!

I arrived Japan in 19 hours(A/N: I don't really know if it is). I expected Sakuno to come and pick me up, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. _Oh! She might jump out and surprise me!_ I looked around and saw that Sakuno _was really_ nowhere to be found! I took my cell out and dialled her phone number. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_ Huh, she usually answers on the third ring or even the second!

I dialled her grandma, Ryuzaki Surime, next. _I wonder if something happened?_

'_Hello?' the sound of Surime's voice was sad._

'_Surime! It's Ryoma, I called Sakuno but her phone wouldn't answer. So I was wondering if something happened?"_

_There was silence on the line before she spoke again, "Come and meet me at the temple right now" and hung up._

_Vf Huh? Why? What happened?_

I ran to the temple as fast with all my might, just my luck I got there in a nick of time! Thanks to my tennis skills and all that jogging! I saw Surime waiting for me at the front porch, I don't know why but she looks pale and worried.

"Surime, so what's the news? Something wrong?" Surime looked up at me with sad eyes.

There was an awkward silence for a moment but Surime broke it, "Come and follow," was all she said and walked through me. I followed.

I didn't know where we were headed but after a couple of minutes I saw the Tokyo Hospital. Surime lead quietly as I followed. The automatic sliding doors opened as we entered.

"Wait here," she said and walked to the counter, she turned to me and looked at me saying to come over and follow again.

_123, 124, 125_

At that point we stopped and she told me to enter the room. Inside a woman with long brunette hair laid there unconsciously with a beating heart, my eyes widened and quickly came over. _Sakuno!_ I held her hand to mine and touched it with my forehead.

"She's been like that for almost a month, and her heart… it's getting weaker as the weeks pass by. The doctor said I she doesn't wake up today… she's going to die," Surime said coming in the room.

"S HE WON'T DIE! YOU HEAR ME YOU HAG! SHE WON'T DIE!" I shouted.

_Sakuno! Sakuno! Please wake up! Sakuno please! _Tears started forming in my eyes as I chanted the words a thousand times. I heard the door click, the old hag must have left.

The hand I was holding squeezed mine. I looked up and saw Sakuno's eyes half opened. She looked so pale.

"Ryo… ma?"

"Sakuno? A-are you okay? What happened? Thank God you woke up! I go call the doctor," I stood up from the chair and head for the door but a small hand held me back, I turned and saw Sakuno with watery eyes, almost about to cry even!

"Sa-Sakuno?"

"D-don't… go." I sat back down grabbing her frail hand never letting go. "I won't leave you, I just need to tell the doctor that you've woken up."

Tears started forming on the corners of her eyes, "B-bu-but, I-I-I…" I stared at her and sighed.

"Sakuno… I'll be… I'll be back in just a few seconds," I pushed her hand away and went for the door. When I was holding the handle of the door, "Why are you leaving me? Ple-please! Don't leave me!" Sakuno panicked and started crying. I sighed and left the door, I sat at the side of her head and caressed her cheek, brushing her tears off. She stared at me for a moment and said, "Y-you won't leave?" I shook my head and reached for hand and rubbed it lightly.

I took out my phone and dialled Surime's number. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

'_Hello?'_

'_Hi, it's me… Umm… Sakuno woke up and she doesn't want me to leave the room so I called you… Umm can you call the doctor?'_

'_Sakuno's awake? I call the doctor right away!' …_

I snapped my phone shut and turned to Sakuno who was sound asleep. I stood up but suddenly realized that Sakuno hasn't freed my hand, clutching hard making I wouldn't leave.

**Sakuno's POV**

I woke up finding my hand lose, my eyes shot wide. I sat up and looked around my surroundings; no one else was inside the small room. Tears started forming on the corners of my eyes but shot up when I heard the door click. Ryoma stood there with a can of cola.

"Sakuno? What happened? Why are you crying?" He quickly went to my side and held my hand worriedly. I turned to him and started crying, "I-I remember my childhood past!" I sobbed loudly.

"Ssshhhh, don't cry it's okay, it's okay. You can tell me if you want, so don't cry," he hugged me lovingly.

I pulled away and started wiping my tears away, "W-well, I don't remember all of it but I remember some. It was my birthday and mom and dad got me his painting package," I said with a happy smile, "They asked me if I could make a portrait out of them and I said yes so painted them and in the end it looked so, so, pretty, and at that moment I knew that I really loved painting and… I think I still do." I looked at him and saw that he was really worried.

"Sakuno, there's nothing to be worried about, don't worry we'll figure it out when you're all better, okay?" he said it with concern.

"O-okay."

**HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT! :D Sorry for the places where you don't really get it but I hope you **_**do**_** get it then oh well :) Don't forget to review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! You know… this story was suppose to be a one shot :) but~ you know~ :) Anyway lets carry one the story :D**

**Chapter 1**

After 2-3 months Sakuno Ryazaki finally got out of the hospital she recovered pretty fast. Must be because of Ryoma Eichizen, worlds famous tennis player, or you could call him the tennis prodigy. He must have paid _a lot_ of money for her to recover quickly. She was happy to be out so she spent her time eating in cake, even though her doctor told her to limit her eating since she's still recovering.

She was sad that Ryoma had to leave when she just got out of the hospital. Since he missed a lot of work just for her, though she was happy that he stayed with her the whole time she was recovering in the hospital.

Ever since she remembered her childhood past she's been kind of lonely. It was only now since she missed her parents' warmth. And ever since she remembered about her previous skill, art, she started doing it again.

So she started trying to paint again, her first time doing it again was actually… _very good_. It was quiet a shock since her painting of the scenery looked so real. Some people even thought that she was working, so they asked her for a portrait. She said that she wasn't so they were a bit disappointed about that. She felt a guilty so she did a portrait of her customers \ and in the end it wasn't so bad and they were happy and insisted for her to take their money.

**~Yummy Cookies! X3~**

After a few days of practicing her skills, trying to get used to her previous skill(and yes 2-3 days), she was painting the lake in the park and making painting portraits for a cheap price.

o.O Sakuno's POV

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I put down my brush and dug my hand in my pocket reaching for my iPhone. I took it out and touched the screen and to my ear.

'Hello?'

'Hello Ryuzaki-san, we heard that you're still recovering, though your okay already…'

There was silence in the phone until Momo-sempai spoke again, 'Gomen, demo… the boss is furious about you missing a lot of work so he wants you back or else your fired…'

I looked at my lap and said, '… Ne… I was actually thinking of quiting, but you know! Getting fired isn't so bad, since you'll get paid… So tell him that I'm good with him firing me!'

'What? NO? Wasn't it your _dream_ to become the most famous CEO in the whole world? You're already the vice president! You're so _close_ to becoming the president! You've been working your ass off for _five _years! It's all because of your ideas that were almost on top!' Momo-sempai was breathing hard.

'Momo-sempai… I know that… but I found my _original_ dream, the dream when I used to be as a child! And… I think that it's _still_ my dream!' I shouted at my phone.

'… So what is this dream of yours that's making you want to quit.' The way he said was full of disgust and disappointment.

'Art.' I hung up after touching the end call on the screen and dug my phone deep into my pocket. _Gomen Momo-sempai._

I packed my things and headed home for a nice warm bath. I reached a mansion full of nothing but junk, entering without greeting. I left my things beside of the door in my room and took a warm relaxing bath.

I turned the faucet on and undressed myself putting my clothes with the other laundries and went in the tub. AH~ the warm water against my skin. Finally I can relax, I have been busy with painting, work-well not really work-, and… what ever, I never had a decent bath for the past few months in the hospital and on the other days I just took a shower.

After 30 minutes in the bath I stepped out of the tub. I got goose bumps all over my body so I took my towel and wrapped it around my body. I stepped into my room and to my walk-through closet. I picked out a gray mini dress with black lines on the ends of it. I dried my hair and fixed it into a bun. I took my bag and white flats and headed outside.

As I walked on the sidewalk with guys staring at me, my phone rang. I took it out of my white frilly bag. I checked the caller ID and showed Tsushima Tadeki 1111111-he's still obsessed with being number one-, I changed it to vibrate and pushed it deep in my bag, clearly ignoring it. He'll just shout at me, I already know he's not going to fire but force me or convince me to come back and work my ass off.

Either way my phone kept on shaking in my bag and was getting really annoying! Mou! Why won't he just give up and fire me! Fine I'll just quit, doesn't matter if I don't get payed! I took out my phone and answered it.

'Tadeki-sempai! Stop it already! I quit!' I shouted furiously.

'B-bu-but! You can't! Do you not know what your doing! Are you CRAZY! You crazy woman! What will happen to the company! Have you ever even thought of that!'

'I'm not the president here! It's _you!_ You're more like an assistant than a president, I sometimes wonder how you got that position' I sighed and shook my head, 'Look, I quit, I'm done, my path changed… again. I quit, so don't expect me to come back begging for my position back.'

'Oh, I will be expecting you to comeback begging for your position back! You'll regret this Ryuzaki Sakuno!'I rolled my eyes annoyed and hung up my phone. I sighed once again.

A black van stopped and 2 men in a black suit with glasses, they grabbed both my arm. I started to panic, I shouted for help but people just stared in shock. AH! Why are they like that! Can't they see that I'm being kidnapped! Snap out of it you idiots!

Too late, they got me in the van and tied my hands to prevent me from escaping. But my mouth was still free so I shouted ass off for help, while I still could have. Guess that didn't last long though, they placed a handkerchief on my nose and mouth.

Everything was starting to get blurry and everything went black.


End file.
